


Got What I Wanted

by loop_ann



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, CEO Louis, Come Swallowing, Dom Harry, Dom Louis, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Harry Styles Has Breasts, Harry Styles in Panties, Harry Styles in a Dress, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Harry Styles, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Slutty Harry, Sub Harry, Sub Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loop_ann/pseuds/loop_ann
Summary: Louis had absolutely no interest in what the useless idiot was saying. He had a massive hard-on and his boss was talking about finances. Did he not have anything else to talk about? This all began because of them in the first place.Suddenly he heard the sweet voice of Hazza call out to him,“Baby, I’ve baked some cookies, would you like to have some? I have tea as well.”Louis smiled. Maybe Harry wasn’t mad after all. Oh, how wrong he was.“Yes, darling.”Or, Harry blows Louis during his video conference.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Got What I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I was reallyyy bored so I thought why not write shitty smut. Great Idea! And this is the result.  
> Anyway,  
> Commence reading

Louis’ heart pounded out of his chest as the gate squeaked close as he stepped into their mansion. He cautiously stepped into the dimly lit living room as he searched around for his husband. Louis knew he fucked up. He knew he shouldn’t have ignored Harry’s calls and messages. But Louis had been in a meeting at the time. There was nothing he could do. But he also didn’t send Harry anything detailing the same. 

So as he stood pacing around the bedroom waiting for Harry, in the sweltering afternoon, he realised that the assholes of the board committee had arranged a video call to discuss certain problems regarding the company. Harry was already mad at him and now this. He wondered if he would get out of this unscathed. Harry had always been a needy baby. At that moment he heard the lock click and yours truly stepped into the room. Louis took a deep breath and he whispered,

“Princess, I know I have denied you too many times today. But the useless board of directors have called a video conference which I have to attend. I’m really sorry.”

After his speech, Louis looked up and saw Harry’s eyes harden for a split second before he broke out into a grin.

“Baby it’s alright. Your boss has called a meeting. You can’t miss it. Your punishment can wait. The meeting is at 4, right? I’ll take a shower and cook something while you prepare for the meeting.” Harry said as he smiled sweetly and sauntered off to the bathroom.

Louis blinked at the retreating figure as he wondered what the fuck just happened. He was _never_ let off this easily. Usually, Harry would get all mad with puffy cheeks and pouty lips which Louis would have to kiss-off. There had to be a catch somewhere. After a few minutes of brainstorming, he ended up with nothing. He sighed and decided to prepare for the meeting. 

Louis had begun reviewing the required documents when steam poured out of the bathroom and a flowery scent with a hint of strawberry and apple, filled the room. Louis made the grave mistake of looking at him. Harry walked in wearing a see-through dotted black dress, a pair of black lace panties, matching pantyhose and nothing covering his upper half leaving his mini-tits and perky nipples on display He felt himself harden in his trousers when Harry’s nipples puffed up in the cold. Then,

“Louis darling, are you rehearsing? Of course, you are you wouldn't have become the CEO otherwise, would you? ”

Louis gulped as he heard footsteps in his direction.

“Won’t you answer me, baby? Something wrong?” 

Louis choked on his reply when a hand grabbed his semi through his trousers. 

“Hmm… What do we have here? Someone’s excited huh?” Harry mused as alternately squeezed Louis’ dick and balls. 

Louis waited for the moment the pleasure would disappear but it never came. Instead, a hand twisted his head and in an instant, his mouth was swallowed by Harry’s. Louis moaned as Harry explored his mouth while Harry continued to caress his cock. Louis gasped as Harry guided his hands to his breasts, allowing Louis to toy with them. Harry’s eyes flew open and he moaned into Louis’ mouth when Louis’ finger pulled hard on his sensitive nub before scratching it with his nail.

They pulled away when an alarm rang across the room startling both of them.

“Oh yes. I had set an alarm for your meeting. See, it’s 3:45 already. Go and get ready, baby. I’ll prepare snacks” Harry said sweetly pecking Louis on the cheek before strutting off, his round ass swinging to his steps. Louis placed his head in his hands and sighed thinking of his fate,

‘Now he had to face the big boss with a hard-on.’

Harry sat on the kitchen counter, casually chewing on a cookie he just baked as he waited for Louis to open the door. Harry bit his lip as he waited patiently. Louis was going to pay. He didn’t know and will never know that Harry had decided to let Louis take the lead today and that _would_ have happened had he not decided to be a little shit and ignore Harry. And no, Harry did _not_ dress himself up like a kitten for Louis so that he could get the rough fucking he wanted. Absolutely _not._

Harry smiled evilly as he swiped his tongue over his lips, cleaning them of the crumbs and jumped off the table waiting for the right time to attack innocent Louis. 

Louis had just emerged from the bathroom all warm and cosy changed into his suit and entered the video conference. The moment he logged in, the annoying voice of the associate director, Liam Payne sounded in his ears.

“Louis you’re finally here. Now let’s talk about finances. You know…”

Louis had absolutely no interest in what the useless idiot was saying. He had a massive hard-on and his boss was talking about _finances_. Did he not have anything else to talk about? This all began because of them in the first place.

Suddenly he heard the sweet voice of Hazza call out to him,

“Baby, I’ve baked some cookies, would you like to have some? I have tea as well.”

Louis smiled. Maybe Harry wasn’t mad after all. Oh, how wrong he was.

“Yes, darling.”

Louis’ jaw dropped when Harry stepped into the room. He was _still_ wearing the dress. His camera was on meaning if Harry stood next to Louis his coworkers would see him. He was about to ask him to leave the snacks on the table and leave. Then Harry did something unexpected. 

He dropped to the floor placing the snacks on the side and crawled up to Louis. Louis was now terribly confused. What the hell was happening? It all made sense when he saw Harry’s lust-blown eyes darted to his crotch and he sent Louis a cheeky wink. Louis paled. His colleagues, future coworkers, even _his boss_ was present. There was no way Harry would be that bold.

Harry waddled to him and settled under his desk and looked up at Louis innocently and sultrily whispered,

"My prince gets his treat in the form of his princess."

Although Louis hated the idea of being fired, having Harry blow him with his pervy colleagues around _might, might_ just show them who gets to satisfy Harry every night. He patted Harry’s hair in approval.

Harry smirked, trailing his finger across the length of Louis’ trousers before scratching his cock. Louis had a death grip on a pen to keep up his poker face as Harry began playing with his zipper, teasingly pulling it down followed by his trousers until his aquamarine boxers showed.

Louis leant forward plastering a weak smile as the vixen pressed his thumb to Louis’ clothed head as his warm breath ghosted over Louis’ dick. Louis blinked in confusion when Harry began kissing his inner thigh, leaving bites and kisses, completely ignoring Louis’ straining cock. When Harry felt satisfied with his work, he wet his lips and pressed open-mouthed kisses to Louis’dick.

Louis ground his teeth, restraining himself from stuffing his baby's mouth with his cock. Finally, Louis felt a wet mouth engulf his balls and swirl them around. He jumped when he felt the thumb on his head release his cock from his cage, exposing it to the air.

Louis was getting impatient. Liam was continuing to blabber nonsense and Harry was sucking on his balls like it was candy. Then Harry released Louis' balls, leaving a prominent wet mark on his boxers before pulling them down. Louis gripped the table to control the groan threatening to leave his mouth as Harry took his cock in his hands, and coated its head with a layer of spit before pumping it along his length. Harry licked a stripe across its underside and kitten-licked across its slit.

When Harry deemed it wet enough he pinched Louis' thigh directing his attention to him. Louis could come the instant Harry swallowed him. He was a sight to behold. His tiny mouth stretching around Louis' girth, cheeks hollowing as he tried to get most of his cock in, glassy eyes filling with tears as his head touched Louis' navel.

Harry started bobbing his head quickly, swirling his tongue around the base perfectly as he deepthroated Louis. Louis couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Harry by the hair, enjoying the vibrations from his pretty moan and fucked up into his inviting throat. Tears leaked down Harry's eyes, blurring his vision, as he swallowed around Louis' head. Louis threw his head back and openly moaned. He realised he was in public but thank the Gods he was muted only when he heard Liam's voice,

"Louis are you alright? You've been out of it this entire meeting. You know what, we'll continue this meeting tomorrow when you are at your best."

Turns out Liam was a blessing. Louis gave him a slight nod that was all he could do when Harry refused to let Louis' cock free and bobbed his head along his length. 

Louis pulled him off his length, his cock twitching as he took in the precome glistening on Harry's raw, red lips, his flushed cheeks, and raspy breaths. Louis' eyes widened as he got a lap full of Harry, who was there only for a split second and whispered 'Rim me' before Louis had Harry's ass on his face.

Harry whined when Louis didn't do anything for the next three seconds. He bounced on Louis' face making the chair fall back before he gasped,

"Holy fucking shit!" as Louis ripped the pantyhose at the crack of his arse to his cheeks before pulling his lace to the side. Louis smirked when he teased Harry's rim with his tongue drawing a beautiful moan out of the boy.

“You like that don’t you princess? Want me to fuck your pretty hole with my tongue?”

But Harry was an impatient baby. Instead of replying, he thrust his ass into Louis’ face as he swallowed his cock once again.

But Louis was not going to be the toy. He spread Harry's soft cheeks, straightened his tongue and plunged it into Harry's puckered hole. Louis' cock popped out of Harry's mouth as he screamed,

"A-ahh! Fucking hell! Fuuuucck! L-Lou! G-give me a warning !"

Louis frowned when Harry wiggled his ass, trying to get Louis to go faster. He landed a slap on his left cheek, making Harry cry out. When Louis felt Harry's warm breath on his dick, he realised that his princess had stopped sucking his cock.

“ _Hnyaaaah!!! N-NO! Jesus Christ!!! L-Lou, P-please! N-Not both at once!!”_

Harry cried out when Louis pulled one of his nipples with his hand simultaneously jabbed his tongue onto his prostate.

Harry guided a shaky hand to the back of Louis’ head to get him off his ass. Louis was supposed to be the one moaning and begging. Not him. Harry sucked in a sharp breath when Louis teased his prostate. _He_ would not fall to Louis’ games. But god did Louis know to how to suck ass. Harry took Louis’ head into his mouth, planning to stop Louis the same way he started this. But then,

“NOOO!!! Please Lou! W-whyy?!” Harry whined when Louis pulled his tongue out of his hole, now lazily circling the rim with his finger wiggling his ass in Louis’ face.

Harry was about to begin another bout of whining when Louis pulled his hair and pushed him down on his cock. Harry choked as Louis’ dick hit the back of his throat, tears filling his pretty eyes.

“Ride my tongue princess.But you’ll still have to suck my cock.”

Louis stuck out his tongue and instantly he was engulfed in sweet Harry’s sweet ass while his cock got sucked like a lollipop. Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Louis played with his breasts, tweaking his nipples and squeezing the flesh alternatively, while his tongue prodded his prostate and Harry’s mouth sucked his cock. But Harry refused to cum without Louis’ fat cock in his ass.

Now with new vigour Harry bobbed on his cock, making Louis moan against his ass. Harry knew Louis was close when he pulled his nipples particularly hard. But Harry was not much better. He shook with the effort of not coming when Louis repeatedly abused his prostate.

Suddenly, Louis pulled his tongue out and screamed out ‘HAZZA’ as he bit into the soft flesh of his ass and came hard in Harry’s mouth. Harry struggled to swallow all the cum and lapped at the head to clean it.

Harry smirked at his success. Now he’ll know not to mess with his baby. But he had suffered enough and so did his clothes. He couldn’t wear his favourite pantyhose anymore and Louis was going to pay for it but that was for another time.

Harry pulled of Louis’ spent cock as a little drool and cum leaked down the side of his pretty lips. At the same time, he pulled his spit-slick arse off Louis’ face and planted himself on Louis’ lap and connected their lips. Louis groaned when Harry ground his plump arse on his crotch as their tongues fought for dominance. Louis pushed up into Harry’s ass, making Harry moan as he gyrated his hips. Louis could feel himself harden the more he humped Harry’s soft bum.

Then all Louis felt was lost warmth and cold air. He blinked his eyes open, whimpering for Harry. He had already suffered enough he wanted to wreck Harry already. He felt Harry silence him with a finger to his lips.

Louis blinked back at Harry who was now walking backwards to their bed as he unbuttoned the fucking dress before throwing it to the floor. He plopped onto the bed, spread his smooth thighs and pressed two dry fingers inside his wet hole through the ripped lingerie and pantyhose, moaning out loud at the feeling. Louis had to physically restrain himself from jerking himself off to the sight of Harry fingering himself with one hand while playing with his nipples with the other hand as his toes curled in pleasure.

Then as the minx spread his wet hole invitingly he rasped out of his fucked-out throat, in the sluttiest voice ever while licking his cum-stained plump lips,

_“Have your treat baby. Stuff me full with your cock and cum._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked it.  
> Please do leave Kudos/Comments.  
> Also, I appreciate prompts/ideas and if I can I'll construct a story on them.  
> Anyway,
> 
> PEACE OUT:)))


End file.
